Emmett, Jasper, and the remote control car
by ShanByStarlight
Summary: Title pretty much sums it up. Emmett is bored, so he drags Jasper into one of his crazy, harebrained schemes.


**Hello my fellow fanfic freaks. This is my first ever fanfic. Inspired by my dad and my boxer dog Homer fooling around in our garden. Plz review. Hope you all like. Blackiexox Emmett, Jasper, and the remote control car.  
Em. POV.  
**I'm bored.  
Bored.  
Bored. Did I mention I was bored?  
Rose, Carlisle, Esme and Alice had gone hunting. Apparently there was an area a few miles away with an overpopulation of deer. I was invited, but I said: No grizzly-no thanks!  
So now I'm here, bored to insanity.  
Edward ducked out of hunting too, said he'd go to Bella's. He warned me very severely before he'd left:  
"Emmett," he growled. "Remember our little discussion last week?"  
Oh yeah. That discussion. I had accidentally left the lid open on my termite farm and they somehow or other made they're way into Eddie's grand piano. He was MAAAAAAAAAAD. I told him to show some respect-I'd lost a lot of good men in there. Jerry, Peter, Fido, Eddie Jr.  
"Yeah yeah. 'No termites, animals and no Emmett near my property,' gottit Ed," I drawled, shoving him towards the door.  
He glowered at me before he scooted off to his beloved Bella. I. Am. So. BORED.  
I wonder if those fireworks are still in the garage? Then I heard Jasper shift his weight and sigh upstairs. JASPER! I'd forgotten he was here, I'd been so preoccupied with being bored.  
Hmm. Dare I interrupt His Broodiness to see if he might possibly object to being dragged away kicking and screaming from his Civil War books for something fun? Oh well, I was going to find out.  
*** "Oh JAZZIEEEEE!" I screeched as I burst in his door (snapping it off it's hinges-three times this week! New record)  
Jazz eyed me warily as I held the door by its now deformed knob (courtesy of my super-strength). "What, Emm-hey!"  
I tossed his book to the other side of the room. He loved that thing almost as much as Alice. Had to protect my 'lil sis! It took up too much of his attention already.  
"Come on!"  
"Where?!"  
"We're going to do something fun!"  
"NO!" Jasper dug his heels in as I dragged him along. "Your last idea of fun got us grounded."  
I pouted. He didn't react. "Go watch TV or something."  
I grumbled as I retreated. I settled down in front of the TV, cussing. It was fate. I'm sure of it. As soon as I pressed 'on', an ad flashed onto the screen. It was an ad for a remote control car-a replica of my much worshipped jeep! No terrain too tough. No weather too harsh. A miracle!  
"JAAAAAAAASSSSSSPPEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!"  
Jasper came thundering down the stairs. But his sour mood couldn't affect me now!  
"Wehavetogetthisifwedon'tI'llneverneverneverforgiveyoueveryouknowIcanholdagrudge!" "FINE!" Jasper howled, defeated. "We'll get the damned..." He glanced at the screen. "Hey! It's just like yours!"

"Hurry! Hurry!" I said impatiently as Jazz ripped and tore at the packaging. Finally-our baby was free!  
We sped outside to our front yard. I shoved two batteries into the battery-hole. I set it down onto the ground.  
"TAKEOFF!" We screamed in unison. It took off.  
...and went depressingly slowly.  
Jazz groaned. "What do we do now?" He whined. I racked my supremely awesome brains. PING! An evil smile spread across my face.  
"Oh no," said Jasper.

"Oh yes!" I said, as I finished strapping the fireworks onto the mini-jeep.  
"I have to admit, Em, this is an great idea!"  
"I know," I said smugly. Jazz lit up the fireworks.  
We cheered: "THREE, TWO, ONE!"  
The jeep took off at top speed. "I told you!" I whooped.  
It kept whizzing along. Then it stopped just beside Carlisle's black Mercedes. The fireworks exploded. EXPLODED. Pieces of the merc flew in random directions. The paint peeled off. And a mirror almost hit Alice in the head as she skidded to a halt. "I saw this coming!" She moaned. Then she gasped. "Carlisle's coming!"  
"Run!" I screamed.  
"Where?!"  
"Italy! At least we won't feel it if Alec kills us!"


End file.
